


Memory of Stone

by lferion



Category: Neolithic Sites of Southern England (Anthropomorphic)
Genre: Double Drabble, Drabble, Gen, Sacred Stones, Seasons, Yuletide 2016, Yuletide Madness 2016, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational, liminal space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 05:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9056752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/lferion
Summary: The Stones speak to each other





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlexSeanchai (EllieMurasaki)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/gifts).



* * *

Avebury and Stonehenge speak to each other, stone and sod, air and mist and the spinning out of time. They remember the hands that raised them, the voices that sang and the feet that danced, sacred, solemn and joyful under starlight, greeting the dawn. They hear the reverberation of hooves under the chalk hills, white horses running on the roads that go between never and now, was and will be, straight tracks and spiral. Hammer and anvil ring in Wayland's Smithy, shaping the stuff of dreams, bronze and silver, iron and gold, metal and mettle tried on earth under stone. 

 

Long have the henge-stones listened to the wind, the rain, the growing things of earth. Long have they stood beneath sun and moon and star. Long have they known the subtle tug of force that binds stone to circle, circle to land, sacred place to sacred place. Stone does not forget. They remember the hands that chose and shaped them, moved them by sledge and roller and boat, raised them up and footed them deep in the windswept plain. They remember the feet that danced, the fires that burned, the hush of indrawn breath at dawn of the longest day.

* * *


End file.
